Many people use networked capable devices, which can be used to process network data packets, and a include personal computer, a laptop, a net book, a cellular phone, a smart phone, an music player, an electronic book enabled device and any device including a processor and memory that can receive and/or transmit information. The data packets are sent from any local area network hub, such as a switch, or router capable of using a wired connection or from a wireless network router, switch, hub, or as well from a network interface for a radio signal. The wired or wireless hub sends the data packets to a network interface controller (NIC) residing on the networked capable device. A NIC is computer hardware component designed to allow computers to communicate over a computer network. It allows users to connect to each other either by using cables or wirelessly. A networked capable device sends/receives data packets via a NIC to/from a network hub. It would be beneficial for the user of a networked capable device to simultaneously send and receive data packets from more than one wired or wireless network hub, in order to maximize the amount of network data packets the networked capable devices can send and receive, and in order to selectively and/or dynamically determine which network to use in case of network routing failure or based on type of content being receive or transmitted by the networked capable device. For example, a web browser of a network capable device is requested to retrieve the content of a web page from a web server via the wireless NIC, and a gaming application is sent instructions to a game server via the wired NIC to maximize network data flow. Another example is an email application is sent mail to the mail server via the wired NIC but it failed, the invention would re-route the message via wireless NIC.